The Dark
by MeeMeeCandy777
Summary: This is one-shot of Chris and Piers. Rated M! Chris/Piers


**Disclamier: Everyone belong to their owners.**

Piers surveyed the pills behind the glass case. There were pills promising to "grow your dick up to three inches in three months!" and pills that boasted that they could make you last in bed for hours. He frowned lightly, reading over the names. Cawkstar. Cougar Hunter. Rock Hard. He wrinkled his nose. There was no way any of these worked.

_But,_ said the voice in the back of his mind, _what if they do? Imagine all of the possibilities._

Piers had to repress a smirk, eyes traveling over the pills again. He rolled his eyes after a minute, standing up. He cleared his throat, looking to the clerk.

She was a girl who looked hardly old enough to be working in a porno shop, auburn hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. She was chewing gum, leaning on the counter. Being a Tuesday evening, the store seemed to be fairly slow.

"Do... any of these actually work?" He asked, skeptically eyeing the plethora of pills.

"Sure. It's actually really simple, it just increases blood flow and libido." She responded, not moving from her position. "The one that I sell the most of is the All Nite Strong." She pointed to a black package with a blue plastic pill case.

"...and it'll just...make him hard, right?"

"Pretty much."

Piers looked at the items he already had in his hand, a thick, water based anal lube, a multipack of condoms (he didn't know which kind Chris liked, so he figured the 12 variety pack was the best bet) and a bondage kit that contained a few extra things. His eyes traveled back to the case. "Alright, give me one of the uh... all nite strong pills." He decided after a moment of hesitation, putting the rest of his things on the counter.

The young girl rang him up, placing all of his things into a black plastic bag. They made small talk as she finished out the transaction, handing the tote to him. She smiled, almost coyly as Piers headed out the door.

"Have a _good _night~!"

Piers felt his cheeks burn a bit as the door closed behind him.

Devious plans began to form in his mind as he drove home. He didn't think that Chris would willingly take the pill – it might offend him. Chris had no difficulty what-so-ever getting or maintaining an erection, and he didn't want to start a fight. He shook his head, considering dissolving the pill inside a jack and coke. He smirked as he pulled into the driveway. The living room light was on, meaning Chris was probably watching television.

Sure enough, as Piers unlocked the front door, he could see the glow of the TV in the other room. He kicked his shoes off at the door. "I'm home," He called.

"Hey, Piers." Chris called from the other room. "You said you were gonna be home late, so I went ahead and ordered some pizza."

"I'm just gonna hop in the shower. I'm sweaty from the gym. Then I'll be right out." He headed straight for the master bedroom. He shut the bedroom door behind him, pouring his goodies on the bed. He put the lube and condoms on the bedside table, for easy access, and started to set up the bondage kit. He tied the long strings to the bed posts, leaving the cuffs in the middle. He hurried into the shower, pulse rising in anticipation.

He joined Chris on the couch, wearing only beige pajama pants. He picked up a piece of pizza, biting into it. He usually didn't indulge _too much_ in junk food. Tonight, he decided, would be different. It was all about indulging tonight.

"What're you watching, Captain?"

"Nothing so far," Chris responded, turning his head slightly to look at the other man. "There isn't anything good on for a few more hours. Just reality show bullshit, mostly."

Piers nodded, finishing off his piece of pizza. "...hey, I'm gonna grab a soda, can I make you a drink or somethin'?"

Chris cocked an eyebrow. "It's Tuesday night."

"It could help ease the pain of reality tv."

"...yeah, alright."

Piers rose from the couch, hardly able to suppress a small smirk. He walked to the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and a can of cola. He threw some ice in the bottom of the glass, setting it on the table. His hand dipped into his pocket, pulling out the blue container holding the pill. He opened it, looking at the capsule for a moment. He twisted it apart, pouring the white powder over the ice. He then mixed the alcohol and soda together, stirring it quickly. He downed a shot to help give him some courage. He grabbed a soda for himself, making sure to discard the packaging from the 'enhancement' in the trash bin.

He set the glass in front of his partner, sighing as he sat back on the couch. "That feels nice after a long day."

Chris nodded in agreement, only half paying attention as he watched TV. Piers watched him pick the glass up and take a long drink. He smirked softly again, taking another piece of pizza. The package said that it could take an hour to kick in to it's full effect. He had to keep Chris distracted for a while.

"How about a movie?"

Chris contemplated for a moment before nodding. "Yeah... that sounds good."

Piers stood again, moving to his DVD case. He looked over all of the movies. Mostly action movies, some horror movies, and much to his surprise, a handful of musicals.

"...Chicago?"

"My sister likes musicals," Chris responded, watching him. He took a big gulp of his drink. "I keep a few around for when she comes to visit."

Piers nodded. He hadn't met Claire yet, but Chris talked about her a lot. He knew they were close. Almost at random, he picked an action movie. He popped the case open, holding the DVD carefully by the edges as he opened the player. He joined Chris back on the couch as the menu popped open. He sat a little closer this time, resting his hand on the other man's upper thigh.

Chris raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. He wasn't exactly the cuddling type, but that didn't mean that Piers had to sit on the other side of the sofa. He felt the warm buzz of the alcohol starting to kick in. He lifted his arm, wrapping it around Piers' slender shoulders. He heard Piers give a content sigh and he couldn't help but smile softly.

Redfield set his now empty glass on the table, leaning back into the couch. He felt Piers' fingers slip further inside his thigh. He didn't say anything, enjoying the sensation. Soon enough, the younger man's fingers were stroking the inside of Chris' thigh lightly. He was glad Chris was wearing his sweatpants. His teasing wouldn't be effective through thick jeans or his fatigues.

He slipped his hand open, his entire palm now rubbing against his partner's inner thigh. He kept his eyes on the tv for the most part, only making sideways glances at Chris. He heard Chris make a small groan in his throat. He wondered if the pill was hitting him yet.

_Only one way to find out,_ He thought to himself, slipping his hand between the other man's thighs. He could feel Chris' growing erection underneath the material. He smirked.

"P-Piers, what're you doing?" Chris swallowed hard.

"You don't like it?"

"...I didn't say that..."

He smirked. "Then what, captain?" He tried to sound as innocent as possible. (Which wasn't very innocent, considering he had his commanding officer's cock in his hand.)

"...nothing, Piers." Chris cupped Piers' hand, pressing it against his growing erection. The blood was rushing through his veins. He felt hot, and excited. He couldn't remember the last time he was this turned on from some light touching. He felt the younger man's fingers brush against him and he shuddered. Each and every tiny touch seemed to be magnified.

Piers smirked, gripping him over the material. Chris swallowed a groan, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Piers'. He kissed him hard, his tongue darting out to taste his lips. Piers kissed back, opening his lips to allow Chris' tongue entry. They intertwined briefly, before Piers drew away. Chris was nearly panting already, which excited Piers even more. His own erection was starting to grow and he had to tell himself to slow down – he had a lot of things planned.

He squeezed Chris' cock gently in his hand. "What do you say we take this to the bedroom...?"

Chris nodded. He stood up almost too fast, nearly losing his balance in the process.

"You okay Captain?"

Chris nodded, grabbing Piers by his wrist and leading him to the bedroom. He was surprised when he saw the restraints laid out on the bed.

"What's this?" He turned to look at Piers.

Piers stood up straight, folding his arms over his chest. "Captain, get on the bed." He was using his 'no nonsense' face – eyes narrowed, a near scowl on his face, brow furrowed.

Chris stared at Piers for a moment. Half of him wanted to argue, but his throbbing erection told him to go with it. Before he knew it, he was tied down to the bed. His cock was throbbing in the cool air, mind racing with questions of what Piers was planning. Suddenly, the room went dark, as a thick padded blindfold was slipped over his eyes.

"Piers! Just what do you think you're doing," Chris almost growled, a low, primal sound.

"Trust me, Captain." Piers smirked, glad that Chris couldn't see it. The sight deprivation was step one in his plan. Between that and the pill that he had slipped Chris, the sensations would be much more intense. He would have Chris begging for release in no time. He left him tied to the bed for a few moments while he went to gather the rest of his supplies.

"Piers?" No answer. Chris strained against the restraints. He knew that he could break through them with ease, but wanted to see what his partner had in store. He trusted him. He cleared his throat, straining his ears to listen for him. "...Piers?" Again, no answer.

Finally, he heard the bedroom door swing open again. A clink of a glass on the wooden bedside table, and he felt a few items get dropped onto the bed. He swallowed hard. His cock was still stiff. He was sure he would die if things kept up like this. He didn't know how long he could take it.

"Piers..."

"Captain?" _A reply._ He breathed, suddenly aware that he had been holding it in. "...y'just gonna leave me like this?" He asked, dropping his shoulders lightly against the bed. "Gonna get me hard and just leave me?" He sounded exasperated. Piers was glad to know that Chris had some kind of weakness.

"Patience, Captain." Piers smirked again, surveying Chris' body. He sat on the edge of the bed, fingers stroking his well sculpted chest. He couldn't get enough of his beautiful muscles. Chris sighed softly, relaxing just a tiny bit at the touch. His fingers danced down his torso and stopped at his lower stomach. Chris prayed for the younger man to grab onto his cock, to work him with his fingers and his mouth until he came, but he knew it wasn't going to happen.

He said nothing now, breathing hard, cock twitching, as he waited for more from his partner. He tensed when he felt Piers' lips on his chest. He kissed over to one nipple, his fingers finding their way to the other. Chris nearly yelped when he felt ice pressed against the already hardened nub. Cool water ran down his chest while Piers' little mouth worked against the other. He groaned, leaning his head back. The sensation of his hot breath and the cold ice was wild. He hadn't ever felt anything like that before. Just as Chris opened his mouth to comment about it, Piers switched nipples. The ice went to the warm nipple, while his mouth engulfed the cold one.

Chris cursed. His hips jerked up, hoping to brush against something. Much to his disdain, he only caught air. Piers moved away entirely. He heard the ice cube get dropped into a glass. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was expecting to feel Piers' hot mouth on his cock now, and he frowned when he didn't.

"Jesus, Piers..."

"I told you to be patient, Captain." Piers nearly taunted. He was throbbing now, hardly able to contain himself. He couldn't wait until he could let Chris free from his restraints. He knew his captain was going to fuck him as hard as he could, for as long as he could, and he was excited for it. He took his own cock in his hand, pumping it lightly, the fingers running lightly around the tip as he watched Chris squirm. He smirked, releasing his prick and reaching for a feather.

He pressed the ostrich feather against Chris' skin. Chris arched his back in response to the feeling, entirely different than the ice before. The ice had nearly hurt, and this was entirely pleasurable. The feather was slowly dragged across his shoulders, his chest, down his stomach, across his thighs...

Chris sighed, leaning his head back. He frowned when Piers pulled away.

"What, Captain?"

"...that felt nice," He murmured, wishing he could give Piers the stink eye for teasing him like this. But for now, he was left in the dark.

"I'm sure it did."

Chris heard the sound of a lighter and he frowned. "...what are you doing?"

"Trust me." Piers lit the wick on the low-burn candle. It had come in the bondage kit, and said on the package that it didn't get hotter than 75 degrees – just hot enough to sting for a second. He watched as the wax started to melt and he tilted the candle to let it drip.

Chris gasped, a shock running through his body. He felt another drop of heat hit him and he tensed. Piers smirked, tapping his finger against the candle as it slowly melted. The drops began to cover his lower hips in wax. He squirmed against the restraints. Each drop made his cock twitch. After a few moments, Piers blew the candle out and the smoke hung in the air.

_Piers can't have much more up his sleeve,_ Chris thought, gritting his teeth. He couldn't take this much longer. He considered ripping off the restraints and forcing himself on Piers, but he knew that would upset him. He tried to tell himself that everything would be worth it in the end. He would fuck Piers until he was satisfied, make sure that he got him back for all of this teasing...

His mind nearly went blank when he felt soft fabric covering his dick. He recognized it, after a good minute or so, to be a silk handkerchief. Part of him wanted to scold him for using such a fine piece of fabric on his dick, but the rest of him just reveled in the feeling of the liquid like fabric on his hot erection. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

Piers worked the fabric around his cock, smirking at his reaction. He knew he couldn't make his Captain wait much longer. He knew he couldn't make _himself_ wait much longer. He pulled the fabric away, leaving the older man practically gasping.

"God damnit, Piers... I swear to _god,_ if you keep teasing me..." Another low growl.

"Relax." Piers grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezing the thick, almost jelly-like substance onto his fingers. He made sure to cover Chris' thick cock in it, rubbing the excess on himself for a little easier insertion. He knew Chris wasn't going to hold back after the teasing he had endured.

He straddled him, taking a deep breath. He reached back, feeling the head of Chris' cock against his ass. He shuddered, rubbing it against the outside just for a moment. He loved the feel of Chris' sex against his ass. Something about it just drove him wild. He knew that the crown of muscle kissing the tip of Chris' prick turned his partner on too.

"Fuck, come _on, _Piers!"

Piers smirked, letting himself slowly press down against it. He felt Chris start to slip into him and he groaned. Suddenly Chris jerked his hips up, entering Piers entirely with one swift movement. Piers groaned, falling forward against Chris's chest. The older man stayed still for a moment to allow Piers to get accustomed to the girth. Piers took this moment to reach up and unclasp the handcuffs from around his captain's wrists.

Chris groaned, grabbing onto Piers' hips as he fucked him. The blindfold was still on, but he didn't care at this time. He just wanted his sweet release. He pounded Piers hole fast and hard, curses falling from his lips the entire time.

"_Fuck, Captain,_" Piers groaned, his head lulling back as Chris fucked him. "Fuck _me._" He shuddered. One hand found it's way to his own cock and he started working it furiously to keep up with Chris' pace.

"Fucking love it when you say that," Chris groaned, fingers digging into Piers' hips. He could feel himself nearing orgasm, _finally_, after what seemed like hours of Piers' teasing. "Your ass feels so god damn good." He picked up his speed even further, slamming into Piers' smaller body as hard as he could. He could feel his lovers muscles quivering around him and it sent him over the edge.

Chris came, hard. His entire body arched up, driving himself even further into the younger man. His cock spasmed, filling him up with cum. He cursed loudly, leaning his head back on the bed.

Piers found himself at the edge as he felt Chris' hot seed fill him up. The sudden realization hit him – they weren't using a condom. The feel of skin on skin was exquisite, and he loved the heat that Chris' cum sent through his body. He squeezed his fingers against his cock, pumping furiously. He gave a final cry before he tipped over the edge, his own semen spilling out all over his stomach and his fingers. He was breathing hard. He could feel Chris was still stiff inside of him.

"Captain-" He started, but was cut off as Chris kissed him hard. He slipped his tongue past Piers' lips without permission, conquering his lovers mouth. He broke away after a minute, his free hand slipping the mask off of his eyes. Piers shifted, moving from on top of Chris to beside him. His entire body was shaking, his thighs twitching the familiar twitch that only came after a really good orgasm. He kissed Chris' shoulder lightly as he put his arm over the older man.

"I don't think I've ever been so hard in my life." Chris said after a moment of silence. He gestured to his still stiff cock. "What did you do to me, Piers?"

Piers hesitated. "...I might've slipped something into your drink." He breathed against his ear.

The older man frowned. "What do you mean?"

"...when I was buying this stuff earlier, I saw all of these pills. The girl at the counter said that it would make you hard... but I didn't think they would really work." He murmured, reaching out to stroke him. He dragged his fingertips over his erection, causing Chris to tense.

"...you do realize I'm going to have to get you back for this, right?" He was breathing hard, still recovering from his first climax.

Piers smirked. "I was counting on it, Captain."


End file.
